criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tuttifruttichaitea/Announcements!
__NOEDITSECTION__ Hello everyone. As you may have noticed, a new implement to the Fanon Wiki is visible—a Discord server. The staff have been working hard to make this perfect for you guys, and we do hope you will enjoy it! What exactly is Discord? Discord is a proprietary freeware VoIP application designed for gaming communities, or basically a social platform mainly for gamers. However, it has spread around to have many more purposes than that. The Criminal Case and Criminal Case Theory Wikias already have Discords of their own so we felt the need to do the same. How do I join #Register for an account on Discord. You can afterwards download a client for the device you are on. Note that the downloading part of the step is optional and that omitting it might be easier. #The widget showing the Criminal Case Official Fanon Wiki Discord server can be found in the right sidebar on a normal wiki page. The "Connect" button can be found on the bottom of it. Click the "Connect" button. #After joining, you'll find yourself in the #verification channel. You'll find the channel list on the left hand side, which should contain only the aforementioned channel and #rules. #State your Wikia username and post a link to your page on this Wiki, whether or not you have edited here. If this step is not done within 24 hours, an administrator or moderator will kick you.Other than some slight tweaks, Reg Boy of the Criminal Case Wiki is the author of the "How do I join?" section. What can I do here? There is a lot to do in the Discord! You can chat with other fans and creators about whatever you'd like in the #general channel, create your OWN fanon cases (or spin-off ideas are) in #fanon_cases and play with some of the bots included in #bot_channel! Alongside that, new updates and information will also be announced in the Discord's conveniently named #announcements channel, so don't miss out! What are the rules in the Discord? The rules in the Discord are different from those in the chat. For the most part, they are somewhat more lenient. Note that these rules are visible in #rules, and that the staff reserves the right to change rules of the server at any time without notice Will still be there? Of course. We don't plan on getting rid of the OG chat anytime soon. But wait, there's more! The amazing, kind, wonderful, creative, pure, sympathetic, godly--okay, we'll stop there--User:PetersCorporal has done so much for this Wikia, but he hasn't been acknowledged all that much despite being the most active staff member here. And as such, I, as the only bureaucrat here after SevereFlame22's self-demotion, decided to promote him to being a bureaucrat! Make sure to congratulate him! Have fun with this extra link we decided to put at the bottom for safe measure! https://discord.gg/wpKvhPf ''Tutti'' ''♣'' KianisKoolFx wrote the bulk of this post, so thank him for it! Notes Category:Blog posts